Dora Zombie apocalyspe
by MizzKristina
Summary: It was just suppose to be a normal sleep over. But nooo something always has to happen like getting sucked into a black hole and fighting hordes of zombies. Why does the crazy stuff always happen to us?


Dora's explorer girls: Zombie apocalypse

(Now with more blood and guts ^_^)

Ami: Your enjoying this aren't you?

Kristina: Yep. Ok let me explain basically Dora got rid of Boots and them and got her own crew called the explorer girls. No really I'm serious go to . Honestly I think they need a better title cause it kinda make Dora sound like a pimp or just an attention whore but enough of that let's get on with the story.

It was a late in the evening when Dora's mom dropped her off at her friend Naiya's house for a sleep over. "Bye mom!" Dora waved to her mom goodbye as she drove off. Dora started banging on the door. She jumped back when the door flew open. "You don't have the proof I did anything. I ain't answering nothing!" Naiya yelled.

Dora gave Naiya the ill what the fuck look. "Oh Dora it's just you. You know you can't just be banging on the door like that I thought you were the feds for a second there." She said letting Dora in the house. "You wouldn't have to worry about that if yo ass stops hacking the system, experimenting with genetic engineering and other illegal crap" Emma pointed out. "Shut up Emma at least I'm not a ho" Naiya countered.

"I am not a ho, I'm just a hot blooded straight thirteen year old girl that enjoys the male species to a certain extent." Dora is just shaking her head at the conversation. A huge crash came from entrance of the house. "I'm hereeeeeeeeee!" A voice said. Everyone attention shifted to said voice. It was their friend Alana and she apparently broke down the door. "Alana You bitch. You owe me a door!" Naiya yelled.

"Hehee sorry about that." She said. "Yeah,yeah your just lucky I don't want any blood on the carpet otherwise I'd snuff you" Naiya said glaring at her. "Hey guys I'm he- ok what the hell happen to the door?" Kate asked. "Alana's crazy ass knocked it down. Naiya answered. "How about we just chill out and play Grand theft auto" Dora suggested. "Hells yeah yo I get first dibs" Naiya said. After a few hours of playing there was another huge crash. "Alana that better be from outside cause I swear I will gut you then throw yo ass in the Death Valley River for your corpse to rot if any more of my crap get effed up."

Alana hid behind Emma" I didn't do anything I swear on sharpies!" Alana said shaking fearfully for her life. "What the hell is that?" everyone's attention shifted to the black hole Dora was talking/pointing at. Before anyone could make a smartass comment or insult it sucked them inside followed by a crap load of screaming.

Everything went white and no one was left conscience. "Am I in heaven?" Kate asked to no one in particular. "Nope Naiya still knocked out over there and we all know she would be in hell chilling with the devil." Emma replied. It was then Naiya decided to wake up. "Yo where the hell are we?" she asked. "We're just as lost as you." Kate said. "Nooooo please don't take my sharpies away. I don't have a problem. I can stop whenever I want." Alana muttered in her sleep.

"Alana!" Naiya screamed in her ear. "Wahhhh Cookies! Oh hi Naiya" Emma was shaking her head at the sight. "Oi where's Dora?" Kate wondered. As if it was on cue they heard a "Helppppppppppppp!" They all looked over to see Dora dangling over the roof trying to hang on to the metal pipe keeping her up. "How the hell did you end up, up there?" Kate yelled. "I don't know just get me down from here!" she screamed with panic.

"I gotta idea" Naiya said. She went over to the dumpster, pushed it over to where Dora was and opened it. "This can't end well" Emma said. Ignoring her comment Naiya told Dora to let go. "What!" "Trick I know you heard me. I said let go, you do want to get down from there don't you?" Naiya snapped. "Come on Dora don't be a bitch" Alana yelled trying to be encouraging. Dora finally let go of the pipe and fell into the dumpster. "Ewwwwwwwww it smells like sweaty donkey booty in here" Dora whined. Kate rolled her eyes. "Well what did you expect, its a fucking dumpster."


End file.
